The Darkness Around Us
by Kairi0020
Summary: A singer in the upcoming vampire/human bar called Club Blood, has caught the eye of Eric Northman just by a disappearing act. Eric/Oc Rated M for Sex
1. Chapter 1: Vanish

(Author's Notes: I don't own true blood or any songs used throughout the series...)

The Darkness Around us

Name: Stardust(Stage name)

Real name: Shadow Dylan

Age: Unknown

Job(s): Dancer and singer at Club Blood

...

"I CAN'T BE TAMED!" I yelled dancing around the stage and the crowd in the club cheered. Club Blood to be frank, and in case you didn't get it by the title it's a vampire bar, but both human and vampire mix. The crowd keep cheering my name, wanting more as I dance around stage rubbed against the male and female dancers and spinning around on the poles, whipping my black hair all around.

"I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go, I want to be a part of something I don't know." I danced around some more and the fans came on blowing my black hair.

"And if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby right now you should know. I can't be tamed!"

I finished my last song for the night and the crowd just keep on cheering and screaming. I've been singing here for 3 years now and this place just started to get more popular this month. Club blood broke it's house record of 1,267 people last week and at least 500 more has showed of since then. We were even more of a hit than Fangistia or whatever that other vampire hangout is in New Orleans.

"You want some more!" I yelled and holding the microphone to the crowd

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they cheered for me, wanting more of the sweat and sex show. I love the rush of the crowd and the thrill of singing. It is the best feeling in the world. I smiled and drank a bottle of water to cool down before I sang another sing. And another…and another til 3 am rolled around and the club can to a deadly silence. I jumped off the stage, grabbed my long, black coat and walked out the door like I owned the place. I didn't but with the money I was bring in, I should.

The streets of new Orleans was quiet, expect for the one or two people walking around, most likely vampire. I wasn't worried about being attack. Sure, I was in nothing but a black bikini top, black short shorts and knee high black boots, but there wasn't thing to fear. Actually they should be afraid of me, for I have the average of all kind. I can't really say what I am, but I'm dangerous.

As I continued down the darken streets of the night, no surprise that a vampire would stop in front of me. Female? How odd, but who am I to question ones life style. I continued on my way.

"Sure is late for a pretty, young girl like yourself to be out. Shouldn't you run home to your mommy and daddy? You never know, a big bad vampire just might take a bite out of you." she had a southern accent as she talked. A pretty lady, maybe in her late 30s when changes, plus she was a blonde. I hate blondes.

I turned to her and smirked. "ain't got no daddy and my momma isn't here." I faked a southern accent that looked like it pissed her off. "So why don't you run home to you maker and let us big girl play in the dark."

That last statement really, really pissed her off, and put a bigger smirk on my face.

"you little bitch!" she jumped at me and as in almost slow motion, I raised my hand up and a dark smokey like portal opened up beside me, and I walked into it and it disappeared, by the time she pounced on the spot where I was. "What the hell? What the fuck happened?"

I simply laughed at what I did as I stood in the darkness and reopened the portal, and showed it was right in my house. I through off my coat and made myself a nice cup of coffee, before sitting down in front of the tv, still giggling at what I did to that vampire.

...

"ERIC!" Pam yelled furiously as she stooped her feet back and forth. "You should have seen this little bitch! She insults me and just disappears right in front of me! She wasn't a vampire! She smell human and POOF she's gone!" she ranted on, but eric wasn't listen, til he hear she disappeared and was human.

"You say what?"

"She just up and vanished! I looked around for a mile in all directions but nothing!"

Eric was interested in this female, and yet he haven't even seen her yet.

"Remember what she looks like?" he throw a pen and scrap paper at her. "draw her out. I want to find this girl. She seems too interesting to pass up."

Pam signed angrily and draw her out when one of Eric's dancer came in, bringing a bottle of O negitive true blood on a silver tray. She set down the true blood and glazed over the finished work of Pam.

"This is what she looks like! That little bitch!" Pam yelled, breaking the pen in her hands.

"I know her." the dancer said, taking the picture. "that's that singer at that other vampire club called…ummm.. Club Blood. Her stage name is Stardust, but no real name or one that I don't know."

Eric jumped up and grabbed the dancer's throat, lifting her up into the air. She was choking. He grabbed the picture and held it to her face. "Are you sure that this is her? Are you truly sure?" the dancer nodded and Eric dropped her to her feet. "Great, now get back out there and dance." she ran out.

"So, tomorrow night," he looked over at Pam, "we go to the Club Blood….weird name for a club."

...

I wok up hungry and grabbed a shirt with a pair of shorts jeans and walked over the Merlotte's. It was a nice sunny day, and it's nice to be out of the darkness for once. A walk in the daylight was refreshing. I haven't seen the daylight around noon for weeks. Well, you won't either if you worked the night hours I worked and slept all day so I could be fully awake for the night shift. But, anyways, it was just all around nice.

I walked in the front door and breathed in the smell of burgers on the grill and bar spilled on the floor. I loved it! I smiled and sat down at the bar, where my favorite owner was serving beers and other drinks. Sam Merlotte. I smiled at him as his face lite up with joy as he seen me.

"My my my, look who finally walked there ass over here. How you been starry?" Sam asked, giving me a hug over the counter.

"Been tired as hell, Sam." I looked over his shoulder and yelled back into the kitchen. "Yo Lafayette! Make me the bigger, heaviest burger you can and a large fries!" everyone in the restaurant looked at me, but I pushed it off as nothing. "I been working hard, man." acting like nothing happened.

"Star girl! You're order is coming up!" Lafayette yelled from behind the kitchen as I looked out at me.

I wiped a fake tear from my eye. "Lafayette, I love you so much!" and all three of us laughed. "but always, how have you been Sam? How the business holding up?"

"Same old same old. You know you're quitting that job, when I afford that stage." inside joke. He was like an older brother to be me and said one day he was gonna build me my own stage in Merlotte's so I could quit singing at Club Blood and sing for him. It was never gonna happen, but it still nice to talk about.

The bell order rang and my big, fat burger and fries came out, and Sam placed them in front of me. I wanted to scream in delight as I took that first bite. So good. After I finished, Sam and I talked for awhile, laughed that the past and talked about the present. It was never our style to talk on the future. Before we know it, it was 9 o'clock and I had to be at work in an hour.

I yelled bye to everyone, can just as I walked out the door, and ran into someone. I backed up and looked to see it was Sookie and a man with brown hair and pale skin. Vampire. Who would have thought little sookie swung that way.

"Hey Sookie! Long time no see!" I said smiled as sookie looked at me weird. She always did, mainly was because she couldn't read my mind.

"oh…hey Star. Ummm…this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton." she moved aside and bill held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, Bill. I wish I could say and chat sookie but I have to get to work."

"Still working at Club Blood?"

"You know it. You two should stop by and watch me sing."

Sookie looked at Bill then back at me. "We'll see if we can make it."

I moved past them as they walked into the joint. "It's always nice see you Sookie, and nice meeting you Bill. Tell that brother of yours I said hello!"

"will do." and like that, I was running home to get dressed.

...

"Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet!" I sang as I continued to dance around, grinding against the male dancers. I was all sweaty and the crowd was just eating me up with their eyes. I was dress in a strapless, black, tight dress what was down to my knees, that had to slits right in front, on my legs, but was safety-pin together.

"You thought an angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!" the song had end and, as always, I left them wanting more of me. How I loved it! Did I say that already? Who cares, I really loved what I do!

Just as I was about to do any song, I seen Sookie and Bill walk in the door, and yelled I was gonna be back in five minutes. Dropping the mic on the stage, I jumped off and pushed my way through the crowd to make it to Sookie and Bill, who now have another couple behind them…and one of them I knew.

"Sookie! Bill! So glad you to make it." I looked at my watch, it was only 3:30am. "and not too shy of dawn." I laughed. The couple behind then, were vampires by the look. The vampire chick from last night and a hot looking one, but he was blonde. Ewww. "I just have one more song to do and then I'm done for the night. Why don't you guys get a booth or spot on the floor as I finish up." I moved to the bar to grab a water before they had a chance to say a thing.

I moved back to the stage, chugging the water down. I jumped back on stage and throw the empty bottle to the side. I grabbed the mic and stretched a little as the dancers came back out. I told them what song we were gonna do, and nodded to the DJ on the side. The music began to play as I looked around for Sookie and bill. They were in a booth so far from the stage, yet that blonde guy's eyes were glued to me like I was just a blood bank…well, I a way I am.

"_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)"_

I looked at the blonde male vampire in Sookie's booth and he smirked. I smirked right back and pointed to him.

"_Look at him_

_Look at me_

_That boy is bad_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I cant stop staring in those evil eyes"_

He was grinning and got up and slowly make his way to the front. I danced around and rubbed up against a girl as we both slowly danced to the floor.

"_I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"_

He was now in front of the stages, hands in pocket just watching me move back and forth, the smirk never leaving his face, as I winked at him from time to time…til I grinded up against a male dance. The smirk quickly turned to a frown. So I decided to tease him and pulled another male dancer to grind up behind me. Blondie didn't like that at all.

"_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er"_

I continued to dance and flirt and wink at other men, and he growled. Oh ya, growled. I heard it over me. Really can't miss something like that. So I winked at him and pushed the guys off of me.

"_He licked his lips_

_Said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said Boy now get your paws right off me"_

"_I asked my girlfriend if shed seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We mightve fucked not really sure, dont quite recall_

_But something tells me that Ive seen him, yeah"_

"_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er"_

I smirked at Blondie some more, to get that devilish smirk back.

"_He ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_He ate my heart_

_He ate my heart_

_Instead hes a monster in my bed"_

I danced right in front of Blondie and pulled him up on stage with me and grinded up against him. He really liked this, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at Sookie's booth and female Blondie looked pissed, but it didn't seem to be over male Blondie. The crowded cheered and I danced with Blondie some more.

"_I wanna Just Dance_

_But he took me home instead_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We French kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart then he ate my brain_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_(I love that girl)_

_(Wanna talk to her, shes hot as hell)"_

I turned to him and whispered in his ear quietly, "Blondie, she doesn't seem happy."

"I don't care and it's Eric."

"_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-m-m-monster_

_(Could I love him?)_

_That boy is a monster_

_Er-er-er-er"_

That song ended and the crowded cheer and yelled how lucky male Blondi-I mean Eric was. I smiled and thanked everyone for coming. Eric jumped down off the stage, and held a hand to help me down. I grabbed it, and jumped down. We walked over to the booth and the club was dying down fast. I let Eric sit next to female Blondie and I took a seat next to Sookie.

"Well, Sookie, what did you think?"

"Ummm…well…it was really…ummm…"

"Bad?"

"NO! No! It was great, but it was just a little…too…"

"Sexual?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh sookie." I laughed and gentle grabbed her shoulder. "I know it's a bit…hell, it's a lot sexual, but hey sex sells." I waved my hand and gave the signal for water, from the bartender. She brought over a water for me, and went back tending the bar area. "if I didn't have to be all sexy, I wouldn't be…" I took a large drink of my water. "but I do want I do to get by. By the way, who's your friends?"

"OH! I'm sorry." Sookie panicked. "These are friends of Bill's. Eric Northman and Pam Ravenscroft. Eric. Pam. This is Star umm…."

"Stardust. Very nice to meet both of you." I shook Eric's hand, only to be pulled across the table and kissed on the back hand.

"Yes, it is _Very _Nice to meet you, Miss Dust." Eric smirked and winked at me. I was about to shake Pam's hand, but she only glared at me.

"Anyways….what time are you all leaving? I need to get to sleep soon. I was up all day talking to Sam."

"Sam? As in Sam Merlotte?" Eric asked and I nodded. I then heard him mumbled 'damn shifter.'

"We're gonna be leaving soon, right Sookie?" Bill said, and I was kinds pushed out of the booth, and regained my balance before my ass hit the floor. Sookie and Bill got out and said there goodbyes and leave really fast. Oh well, none of my business.

"Well, I'm leaving, but you welcome to stay til sun up if you want." I was about to leave when Eric quickly grabbed my upper arm, turning me around to face him.

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk home all by herself?"

"The same as you are now." I pulled my arms from him and reached my hand to tap him on the cheek. "A dead one."

I turned around and ran out the door. Know I'm not gonna get far, I waved my hand and the dark Smokey portal appeared again. I ran in and vanished. Leaving poor Eric and Pam in wonderment, but little did I know, Eric seen me run into the dark portal. Now he was very, very interested.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

I don't own true blood or any songs used throughtout the story...

...

"In my red high heels!" I sang walking around the stage in my favorite red high heels and my shortest red strapless dress. The top pushed my boobs up and closer making me look like I had a bigger rack! Yay me! As I finished the song I had the crowd of men whistle and cheer for more…or to show my boobs. I thanked the crowd and jumped off stage, getting mobbed as I walked to the bar. I ordered a water and watch the men flock to me and try to buy me drinks. I make the order the most expensive drink and the bartender never put the alcohol in it, if it was for me. The guy buying think I was getting drunk, but I wasn't and the bar gives me half. It's usually a ten dollar drink.

I haven't seen Eric in the past week, or at least I didn't see him, but something was telling me he was seeing me. I just couldn't figure out from where. After another few drinks from other guys, I seem my boss waves me down to follow him into the back. We walked into his office where a very pleased Eric sat, grinning at me. I stood closest to the door as possible, as the boss man sat down that his desk.

"Star, Mr. Northman has offer us a deal that is pretty much impossible to turn down." he started before pulling out my file from the file cabinet. "He wants quite a bit of money for you to go work at his club Fangistia." Eric got up and picked up a brief case, and placed it on the desk. "1 million dollars for you and is willing to pay you $150,000 per month."

I simply looked at the case as eric opened it. It was filled with 100 dollar bills. I was impressed, but didn't show them. I simply yawmed and turned to walk back out.

"Are you turning me down, Star?" Eric asked as he flashed in front of my eyes. I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only worth a mil?" I asked crossing my arms. "and plus why pay him for me. It's not like he has a hold on me. I can quit any time I please, I'm just to lazy to."

"2 million?" eric asked stepping closer to me.

"10 million and half goes to me, on top of that $200,000 per month." I stepped closer.

"3 million to him plus that $150,000 per month and a kiss." closer.

"1 million for him, 3 for me, no kiss plus 175,000 per month." nearly touching.

"1 million for him, 3 million for you, 200,000 per month, you must dedicated one song to me a night and I taste of your blood." we were now touching chest to chest and I think he has a 6 pack.

"last offer. 2 million for me, nothing for him. 200,000 per month, one song a night dedicated to you and a kiss on the cheek."

"Agreed!" Eric said and walked over and got the brief case of money and the file, handed to case to me. "You start tomorrow might, and wear something….tighter." he walked out the door, and the boss man didn't look happy that he was out a singer and a million. I put the case on his desk.

"Consider it my last song." and walked out of the office.

"good luck Stardust."

...

"I'm sorry to say it's my last night here at Club Blood." I spoke to the crowd and most of them booed and yelled. Eric was sitting in a booth, drinking a true blood, smirking. "this is my last song and it's dedicated to the guy who runs the new club I will be at called Fangistia!" I heard a few cheer and clearing of throats. This crowd mostly came here for me, of course, but the vampire are less deadly here. Only one attack per year at most if there isn't any at all, Fangistia has one attack every week. "So come over and see me, and maybe we can hook up sometimes." I winked at the crowd and everyone cheer. The music started and I kicked off my heels and danced around bare foot. The female dancers came out, and started dancing with me.

"_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch"_

I danced around and stage with the other dancer and the crowd cheer. How I was gonna miss all this. Before I know it, Eric was in front watching my every move.

"_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life"_

He smirked, thinking this song the song was probably about him. Ego-manic much?

"_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice"_

I pulled eric up onto the staged and all the girl started grinding on him, as I went dancing off my myself.

"_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life"_

All of the girl fled from eric and I grabbed him by the skirt and pulled him closer to me. Grinding against him, feeling him get hard against me.

"_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life"_

"Oh you better run for your life!" Eric pulled me into a kiss as I finished and I was in shock. I heard the crowd cheer. It was the best kiss of my life. I couldn't pull away, it was just so good! He started to dip me in the kiss and my arm went around his neck and he smirked in the kiss. When he pulled away, I realized what I did. I pulled away and kicked him in the knee. I waved to the crowd and ran off stage.

I grabbed all the stuff that belonged to me and ran out the back door, hoping Eric wouldn't follow me. I decided to take my black portal home, and summoned one up, I walked in and felt a handed on my shoulder. I dropped my things and turned to see Eric and he pushed us both though the portal and into the darkness. I had never EVER left another person, let alone vampire, into the darkness before and Eric looked around smirking.

"where is this place?" he asked walking around, trying to feel for something but found thing. It's the darkness, and it's never ending darkness yet every object was clear as day. I opened a portal on my pouched and pushed Eric through it, along with my shit. I opened the door and kicked the box of clothes and junk into the living room and shut the door.

"Eric." I turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. "if I hear you tell anyone about the darkness, I will kill you." I walked over to him and poke him in the pecks. "got it?"

"the darkness?"

"Yes, that's what I called it seeing how it was all dark and shit." I was annoyed as he smirked

"ok, I won't tell…if you let me in…"

I thought about agreeing to it. I needed to keep it a secret for as long as I could. I mean it's just inside my house, what's the worst he could do? Kill me? Rape me? Eat me? He was a vampire after, can capable of almost anything.

"Fine." I opened the door and walked inside, "Eric, you are welcome in my house." in a flash, he was in my living room, giving the place a good look over.

"It looks empty…" was all he said. After I moved in, I never really furnished the place. I didn't own more than I needed. It was a two level house, big enough for two other people. I use to have two other friends, but they went on with life and got married. I never found anyone to fill the two other rooms on the second floor, and I was fine with it. Two less mouths to feed.

"never seen the need for much things." I walked into the kitchen and made myself a small sandwich. Eric watched all my every move from making to eating the sandwich. It was kind of creepy. "I've been alone for a long time, and never needed to impress anyone, plus all I do is read, watch TV, eat and sleep so there's no call for anything else."

"So you never have sex?" Eric asked, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but he was right.

"No, Eric, I don't have sex." I walked out into the living room, eating the last bite of my sandwich, and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV in the process. Eric sat down very close to me. He would stare at me for five minutes on end as my eyes would be glued to the TV. He seemed to be amazed with the fact I don't have sex. We were like this until he just got up a left. It was close to 4 before he did. And after he left, I just pasted out on the couch, like many nights before.


End file.
